


Riverdale AU

by pandagod



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandagod/pseuds/pandagod
Summary: "Hey dad, what's going on?""Your mom working at the station and Betty here needed a home, so your mom and I decided to foster."With everyone worrying about their own secrets, will they find out Betty's?





	Riverdale AU

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing making another story when I cant finish my other one lol  
> Love making AU's !

**Jughead POV**

 

My grades are good. I don't get into trouble much. I have an amazing an amazing family that supports me, all I could ask for. What could change I thought on my way. Dad asked me to meet him right afterschool at the diner he owns, Pops. I park my motorcycle and walk in, looking around for my dad. I spot him sitting at a table way in the back. As I make my way to him I see that he's not alone.

"Hey dad, what's going on", I asked looking at the blonde sitting across my dad then back at him.

"Jug, this is Betty. Betty, my son"

"Hi, I'm Jughead"

"Hey." She said back with an almost smile.

"Well its nice to meet you, dad what's going on." I ask again.

"Your mom was working at the station and Betty here needed a home, so your mom and I decided to foster." He said with a smile to Betty who returned it. Fostering her? Why?

"Ok well as much as I'd love to stay, Veronica's waiting for me at home" I say getting up from my seat.

"Mind taking Betty with you? She needs to unpack" Dad asks.

"No I don't mind" I look over to Betty,

"My motorcycle's outside" I tell her. She nods and gets up to follow me. As we exit the diner.

"So you were rescued by my mom", not surprising knowing my mom.

"Yeah she did save me from everything, she's pretty nice" Betty responds, now walking ahead of me.

"Saved from?" "Its a long story"

"Maybe when we're alone you can tell me about it?"

"Yeah, maybe" She says putting a helmet on.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Jughead POV**

 

When we walked into my house I immediately hear Veronica.

"Hey Jug! And...?" Veronica says staring at Betty.

"V, hey. This is Betty, my parents are fostering her"

"Nice to meet you... Betty. I'm Veronica, Jughead's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you too" Betty responds. Following that was an awkward silence, then my mom walked in breaking it.

"Betty you're here!" She says giving Betty a hug.

"I was going to unpack my things" Betty says.

"Oh let my show you to your room!" Mom said, gesturing to Betty to follow her up the stairs.

"I guess we can do what we want now?" Veronica says giving me a smile.

"Don't you mean what _you_ want? I wanna sit here and watch a movie. She sighs. She checks her phone then gets up.

"I have to go Jug, I'm sorry. Bye." Before I could respond she was already closing the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bout any typos or mistakes  
> enjoying so far hopefully :)


End file.
